Rintori Week Prompts Compilation
by redoctoberrose
Summary: All of my prompts for rintori week. Will be updated with each day's prompt for the week.
1. Day One- Locker Room

Aiichiro opened his locker, and, locating his towel, proceeded to the showers. He had come back to the pool for some additional practice again, though this evening he wasn't feeling particularly good about his results. He'd been spending so much extra time swimming in hopes of making it onto the relay team, but tonight's training made him feel like he was at a stand-still.

Turning off the water, Aiichiro dried himself before heading back to his locker. When he opened it, he stopped. Were those footsteps he just heard? Or was it just his locker creaking? He didn't think anyone else would come to the pool this late, but he supposed it was possible. Deciding to ignore it- why should he hide?- he dug around in his bag for his underwear.

And he dug, and dug, and took out all of his other clothes... Where was it? "I know I packed it!" He muttered to himself.

"Looking for this?" Aiichiro whipped his head around and saw Rin approaching him, his underwear hanging from Rin's raised finger.

"R-Rin-senpai!" Aiichiro exclaimed. "What are you doing here? And why did you take my underwear?"

Rin chuckled, stopping beside Aiichiro and tapping on his locker. "That's what you get for leaving it unlocked."

"I wasn't expecting company," Aiichiro blushed.

"Well, you got it," Rin grinned. "I noticed you were in the pool while I was on my evening jog. Thought I'd stop in and time you, but when I finished up and came back, you were already out."

"Thanks for the offer," Aiichiro smiled nervously, "but can I have my underwear back now?"

"Huh?" Rin seemed to just remember that he still had it. "Oh, right." He handed it back to him.

"Thanks," Aiichiro blushed. Unwrapping his towel from around himself, he quickly pulled the underwear up. He could feel Rin watching him, but he tried to ignore it. After all, this was a locker room. He was used to changing in front of the other swim team members. But there was something about being watching by Rin, the one he's always admired...

"Your training looks like it's paying off," Rin commented.

"Wha-?"

"You've got some real muscles coming in now," Rin's eyes were on Aiichiro's torso, looking him up and down in a way he wasn't used to. "Hey, Ai, can I ask you something?" Rin asked, stepping a little bit closer to him.

"Of course," Aiichiro replied.

"What are your feelings for me, exactly?" Rin's words came out like a purr, giving Aiichiro palpitations.

"What do you mean, Rin-senpai?" Aiichiro gulped, stepping back.

Rin stepped around Aiichiro and pinned him to the lockers. "It took me until you weren't there anymore to realize it for myself," he said. "How I really feel."

"Rin-senpai," Aiichiro breathed. "I-" His confession was cut off by an impatient kiss.

"I miss you," Rin cried. His sultry eyes had turned sad. "I took for granted the time we had rooming together."

Aiichiro smiled and put his arms around his crybaby of a senpai. "You know, I've been coming here pretty regularly now, and no one else ever has until tonight." To ensure Rin understood his invitation, he kissed him, then kissed him again, and again. He knew he loved Rin all along, but he never said anything for fear that Rin didn't feel the same. But now, he had no reason to hold back.

"Ai," Rin mumbled. "Ai, I-"

Aiichiro cut him off with another kiss, payback for earlier, and took advantage of his open mouth to use his tongue. When he pulled away again, leaving Rin dazed, he said, "I'm not letting you confess before me, Rin-senpai. Not after how long I've waited."

When Aiichiro returned to his room, Momotarou sat up in his bed, a frantic expression on his face. "Nitori-senpai, where were you?! You should have been back an hour ago!"

Aiichiro stared at him blankly for a moment before shaking his head and replying, "Rin-senpai met me at the pool tonight, so I stayed a little later."

Momotarou's face lit up. "Ohh, special one-on-one training with the captain? Do you think he'd help me train?"

"...Not like this," Aiichiro said flatly. Ignoring the overexcited redhead's further questions, Aiichiro climbed into bed, his ears still ringing from Rin's moans. Somehow, he didn't feel so bad about his times anymore.


	2. Day Two- Late Nights

Aiichiro sighed, kicking off his covers and looking at the clock glowing across the room. He could barely make out that it was 3:12 am. He'd tossed and turned all night, trying hard to fall asleep and failing. Every time he thought about the changes taking place in the morning, his chest ached and he started to feel sick.

_Why?_ He kept asking himself. The year went by so quickly, but so much happened in that short amount of time. Why did it have to end? Why did Rin have to change rooms? He liked sharing a room with Rin, especially after the regional tournament when he began to open up to him more.

Rolling over again, Aiichiro closed his watery eyes. It's not like there was anything he could do about it. He only hoped he and Rin would still be able to spend time together, though he knew it wouldn't be the same. "Rin-senpai," he sniffled quietly.

A few moments later, Aiichiro could no longer hold it in. He began to cry, muffling his sobs in his pillow. When he heard the bed below him creak, he tried to stifle his cries, hoping he hadn't woken Rin.

"Ai, are you awake?" Rin's voice whispered up to him.

"I'm sorry, Senpai, I didn't mean to wake you," Aiichiro replied. He had tried to sound calm, but his voice cracked.

"No, it's fine," Rin sighed, heaving himself up to sit on the edge of his bed. "I've been in and out of sleep all night."

"I haven't been able to sleep at all," Aiichiro murmured.

Rin sat in silence for a moment. "Is it because of the room change tomorrow?" He finally asked.

Aiichiro hesitated, then answered honestly, "Yes."

"Yeah," Rin mumbled. "I've gotten pretty used to having you around all the time. After the change, don't be afraid to drop by my new room sometimes, alright?"

"Sure," Aiichiro grinned. "And you can come visit me any time."

"Any time?" Rin chuckled. "So, at this hour, too?"

"What would you still be up at this hour for?" Aiichiro asked. He felt his sadness subsiding for the time being. He knew it would come back in the morning, but for now, talking to Rin made him feel much better.

"Oh, I dunno," Rin replied casually, "maybe I'd be up cause I'm lonely."

Aiichiro stared into the darkness. "Are you lonely right now, Rin-senpai?"

Rin grunted. "Maybe."

Aiichiro sat up. "Do you want me to come down there and keep you company?"

"Alright,"

Hearing that response, Aiichiro carefully climbed down the ladder and stumbled his way to the front of the bed. He could just make out Rin motioning for him to sit beside him. "There," he said with a huff as he plopped down on the bed. "Now you're not alone."

"That's right," Rin smiled fondly. "As long as you've been around, even when I was at my worst, I was never alone. I always had you."

Aiichiro giggled. "Rin-senpai, you sound so romantic right now!" He teased.

Rin looked away shyly. "It's true, though," he mumbled. "I'm going to miss having you around so much."

"I'll miss it, too," Aiichiro added softly.

"Hey, Ai," Rin turned to face him again. "I have something I want to tell you, and I feel like if I don't tell you now, I never will."

Aiichiro blinked in confusion. "What is it, Senpai?"

Rin looked down at his feet and blushed. "Geez, it's too hard to say it," he grumbled.

Aiichiro waited expectantly, knowing that Rin would still tell him anyway. When Rin finally looked at him again, Aiichiro didn't expect what came next. Rin's hand slid behind him on the bed, bringing his face in close to Aiichiro's, and he very gently, very apprehensively, and very lovingly kissed Aiichiro's lips.

"I really like you, okay?" Rin blushed, moving away as soon as he finished the kiss.

Aiichiro's face went bright red, but his immediate response of confusion soon gave way to happiness. Grabbing Rin's hand, he entwined their fingers.

"...Huh?" Rin looked at him with amazement. "Y-you're not grossed out?"

"Rin-senpai," Aiichiro smiled, tears of joy obscuring his vision. "I love you!"


	3. Day Three- First Kiss

Being with Rin had always seemed like a far-off dream to Aiichiro. They grew close as roommates, as teammates, and as friends, but the gray-haired teen never believed that their relationship would go any further, no matter how badly he wanted it to. And _how he wanted it to. _Spending a year in close-quarters with his beloved senpai nearly broke him on several occasions.

However, that was all _before_. Now, Aiichiro was standing face-to-face with Rin, their eyes staring widely at each other as bright red blushes spread across both of their faces.

"I-I'm sorry," Rin breathed. He looked scared, as though any sudden movements may send Aiichiro running. "I don't know what came over me, I just-"

"Did you just kiss me?" Aiichiro asked suddenly, interrupting Rin. He watched the redhead squirm uncomfortably, his eyes looking off to the side.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "Can you just forget I did that?"

"What?" Aiichiro's brows came together confusedly. How was he supposed to forget _that?!_ There they were, walking around campus together, just as casual as always, and suddenly Rin stops and kisses him square on the lips and he's just supposed to forget it? "Rin-senpai, I don't want to forget it!" Aiichiro's heart raced as the words overflowed from his lips. His emotions spilled out unfiltered, "I loved it! I- I've always wanted to do that kind of thing with you, how can I forget it? And, on top of that..." his voice trailed and he looked away. "That was my first kiss."

"Ai..." Rin murmured. He swallowed hard and lifted Aiichiro's face to look at him. "Did you mean all of that?"

Aiichiro nodded, his voice choked out by his overwhelmed emotions.

Hesitantly, Rin took Aiichiro in his arms and held him. "I'm glad," he whispered against Aiichiro's ear. "Cause I want to do those kinds of things, too."

"Rin-senpai," Aiichiro squeezed him tightly. "I'm so happy!" His eyes began to overflow with tears as Rin pulled back to look at him, his smile more tender than any Aiichiro had seen before.

After holding each other a moment longer, Rin kissed Aiichiro again, sliding his hands down to hold Aiichiro's smaller ones. "You want to know something, Ai?"

"What's that?" Aiichiro asked, a look of adoration on his face so pure that he was positively glowing with love.

Rin grinned back at him affectionately, momentarily taken in by Aiichiro's glow. "It was my first kiss, too, and I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world."


	4. Day Four- Shark Bites

_It's 1 am and I have not proofread any of this, just warning you. I've also changed the rating up to M now ._

* * *

It had been several weeks since Rin and Aiichiro started dating. In that time, both of them ended up embarrassing themselves with each other, or doing things the other didn't like unknowingly. And one of those things was Rin's nibbling habit.

"Rin!" Aiichiro yelped.

Rin pulled away from the younger teen's throat, innocent confusion knitting his brows together. "What?"

"You bit me," Aiichiro complained, bringing a finger up to point to his neck. "It hurts."

"Sorry," Rin sighed. Aiichiro had scolded him for it before, but he couldn't help it. When he really got into it, he started to nip with his teeth a little, and _he_ thought it was great, but his boyfriend didn't. "Is it the pain you don't like? What if I was more gentle?"

"It's not really that," Aiichiro blushed. "I... I don't want anyone to see the marks."

Rin pouted. "We hold hands around campus, Ai, I think they know."

Aiichiro covered his reddening face and grumbled incoherently. After calming down for a moment, he peeked at Rin, and, seeing him look so depressed over it, sighed in defeat. "If you really have to, then at least do it where people aren't going to see," he whined.

The predatory look in Rin's eyes with this new permission sent a chill down Aiichiro's spine. Their glistening redness seemed to grow darker, and he lunged in for a rough kiss on the lips before sliding down to toy with the button on Aiichiro's pants. Once the button was undone, he slowly and teasingly pulled down the zipper over the half-hardened bulge it concealed.

"Rin-senpai," Aiichiro gasped.

Rin paused for a moment to admire Aiichiro's expression. His blushing face was watching him with such anticipation that Rin could hardly stand it. Pulling himself up for another kiss, he freed his lover from his trousers and left a trail of kisses down his chest, exposed by his pulled-up shirt, and to the band of his boxers.

"You're sure it's okay?" Rin asked, his jaw hovering above Aiichiro's crotch.

"As long as you don't bite _that_ it's fine," Aiichiro panted. Even though this wasn't the first time he's had Rin on top of him like this, he was still easily turned on by it.

"I know better than to bite your dick, Ai," Rin grinned. "Give me _some_ credit."

"W-well, I never know when or where you're going to bite me, so-!" Aiichiro was cut off as Rin began exposing him, peeling back his underwear as though he were opening a present.

"I thought you would be harder than that by now," Rin griped. "Didn't you like that thing I did with my hands before?"

"I loved it," Aiichiro assured him. "But then you bit me."

"...Right." Rin would have been bothered by that were he not in such a perfect position to make up for it. Bringing his face down a little further, he gave the inside of Aiichiro's thigh a kiss before gently pressing his teeth against the soft flesh. The moan he heard in response told him he could bite harder, and he did, still being conscious not to bite too hard.

"Rin," Aiichiro moaned. "Touch me."

Rin pulled away and did as he was instructed for just a few seconds before his own needs took precedence and he flipped his boyfriend over onto his stomach. Sliding his hand between Aiichiro's legs, he continued to jerk him off, but now he brought his lips down to his ass. "This spot is pretty hidden, right?" He murmured before sinking his teeth in.

"Ah!" Aiichiro was gasping and moaning more than Rin expected he would. Could it be he actually enjoyed this more than he let on?

"Ai," Rin panted. He bit down again and was surprised to feel a release of warm fluid between his fingers.

"Sorry," Aiichiro breathed. "I couldn't hold it anymore."

"Seems to me that you like getting your ass bitten," Rin teased, allowing Aiichiro to roll onto his back again. He wasn't met with an objecting glance like he expected; instead, he felt Aiichiro's hand go down his pants.

"Shut up," he grumbled.


	5. Day Five- Arabian AU

_I started falling asleep while I was writing this so I have no idea if it's actually coherent anymore orz But I didn't want to miss a day, so here it is._

* * *

Sometimes, being sultan really didn't suit Rin. In fact, he might even say it sucked. Having to handle an entire nation's affairs was a lot of responsibility. His life was not made any easier by his adviser, whom he kept on after his father died. If his father could trust him that much, then Rin believed he could, too. However, he had no faith in the man's judgment of women.

Several times a month, he would offer to Rin suggestions for brides, and several times a month, Rin would tell him that he's not interested in settling down yet. This was, however, only partially true. It was true that Rin had no intention of marrying any of the women offered to him, but he did have someone in mind that he wouldn't mind settling down with.

As he sat in his throne brushing off another offer of marriage, Rin's eyes wandered sideways to catch a glimpse of that someone. The guard standing beside him, Nitori Aiichiro, held his shield and spear with practiced poise, his senses alert to any danger, though oblivious to the eyes that were on him now, staring at him with longing. His grayish hair was tinted orange in the lamplight, and his blue eyes glistened with determination. What he was determined about, Rin wasn't sure, but knowing Nitori, he felt it safe to assume he was determined in his job.

"Your Highness," his adviser bowed at the waist, his concerned voice drawing Rin's attention away from his favorite guard. "Might I inquire as to just what, exactly, was wrong with that one?"

Rin hummed, trying to think of an excuse. "She's a little old, don't you think?"

"Old?" His adviser repeated. "She's the same age as you, sir."

"Exactly," Rin waved his hand lazily for emphasis. "I prefer my potential bride to be younger than me."

"I-I see," his adviser stuttered. "Well then, I shall take that into consideration before arranging for any more offers."

Rin sighed, unable to tell him that he didn't want to hear more offers. After a brief lecture about marriage and producing heirs, Rin waved the man away, leaving the throne room empty save for himself and his two guards. The other guards were stationed outside of every doorway, so he was well protected, but it still felt empty to stare down the large, empty hall before him.

"Since there's no more business that needs tending to right now," Rin groaned as he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to my room for a nap." As he passed Nitori, he caught the small young man's eyes, and though he didn't allow himself to look beyond a glance, he thought he saw a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Flanked by his two guards, Rin wandered the halls of the palace until he reached his private bedroom. Stepping inside, he hesitated before closing the door. "Nitori," he ordered.

"Yes, your Highness!" The young guard snapped to attention.

"Come inside with me," Rin instructed. He saw the other guard, Mikoshiba, open his mouth to protest, but the man was smart enough not to say anything. It was unusual for the guards to enter Rin's room when they were in peaceful times like they were now.

"Yes, sir," Nitori saluted him, then followed him in and shut the door. Standing awkwardly by the door, he watched as Rin stretched out on his bed, the perfectly made linens crumpling under his weight.

Rolling onto his side, Rin called to him, "Come here," beckoning to him with his hand.

Nitori obediently approached Rin, stopping in front of him.

"Nitori, you've sworn your life to my service," Rin stated. He reached out and grabbed the sash tied around Nitori's waist. The boy began to blush, but he held his ground. "I know this wasn't really in your job description, but I'm in need of certain... services."

"I've sworn my life to you, your Highness," Nitori replied nervously. "I will serve you in any way that I can."

Rin tugged at the sash, causing Nitori to lose his balance and fall on top of him. He immediately released his spear and shield, creating a loud clatter on the floor. Rin was sure Mikoshiba would peak in to see if they were alright, but he didn't expect any interruptions or trouble from him. Indeed, when Mikoshiba peered in from the doorway, he simply closed the door again and resumed his watch.

"Nitori," Rin purred, his hands going to work to disrobe his long-desired lover. "I want you."

"Y-your Highness," Nitori stammered, his face red and his usually glistening eyes staring widely in shock. "I'm not sure I understand-"

Rin slipped his hand behind Nitori's head and pulled him down for a kiss. He'd wanted to do that for such a long time. He knew he couldn't put off marriage much longer, so before he became tied down, he wanted to be satisfied by the guard he admired to much, just this once. "I want you," he repeated.

"I love you," Nitori blurted out, his eyes half-lidded. When he realized he'd said it out loud, his face turned bright red and he scrambled to remove himself from atop the sultan.

Rin was dumbstruck by the sudden confession. His heart began to race faster than it ever had before, and he grabbed Nitori by the arm, pulling him down on top of him again. This time, he rolled over to be on top of Nitori, and he held him there, trapped. When words failed him, he leaned down and kissed Nitori softly on the lips.

"Your Highness," Nitori breathed, his brows pushed together with worry. "This isn't right, if anyone finds out-"

"I'm the sultan," Rin scoffed. "Who would defy me? Who would dare tell me I can't have you?"

Nitori absentmindedly began toying with Rin's robes between his fingers. "I'm sure my father would have something to say about it."

Rin sighed. "Your father has been a pain in my ass lately," he grumbled. "Maybe if I finally got married and had some kids he'd leave me the hell alone."

Nitori grinned. "Then what about me?"

Rin kissed him again, this time tilting Nitori's head back to make it deeper. "How do you think your father would take it if I made you my concubine?"

"I don't know," Nitori grinned, "but as far as I'm concerned, that would be one heck of a promotion."

In the morning, when Rin's adviser came in and saw him in bed with Nitori, his son, his jaw dropped open and he stood speechless. He knew how his son felt about Rin, and why he'd trained to be a palace guard in the first place. But to think that all along, this was the reason why he couldn't get that spoiled sultan married... Well, it would never do for producing an heir, but just for a little while, he would give Rin a break from wife hunting, and give his son a break from pining.


	6. Day Six- Confession

Aiichiro sat slumped over his desk, his heavy eyes fighting to stay open. This was his third night in a row pushing himself so hard in his studies, but he really needed to do well on his upcoming test. With the words on the page dancing around his line of sight in pairs, he decided to rest for just a minute before tackling the next problem.

"...I love you,"

Aiichiro slowly blinked his eyes open. Had he just heard something? He thought he heard Rin say something, but when he looked, Rin was sitting at his own desk rifling through his collection of CDs. Looking at the clock, he had nodded off for about five minutes, so he decided to get back to his studying.

Aiichiro wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere between problems D and G, he fell asleep again. He knows this because he could feel himself being covered. He could tell by the lack of light behind his eyelids that the room was dark, and he heard a voice again.

"Goodnight, Ai," Rin whispered. "I love you." The second part came more softly than the first, as though it were not meant to be heard.

"Mm," was all Aiichiro could manage to mumble in response. He was so tired... was he dreaming?

In the morning, Aiichiro woke at his desk, and was surprised to find that his books had been set aside, a pillow had been placed under his head, and his blanket was draped over his shoulders. Looking around the room, he didn't see Rin, but the clock indicated that it was time for Rin to be out jogging so he wasn't concerned.

His mind wandered back to the night before. "Was that really what Rin-senpai said?" He asked himself. He felt so sure of what he heard, but it had to be a dream. There was no way Rin would say something like that to him. On that thought, he let out a resigned sigh. It had to be a dream. It wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamed of something like that.

The dorm room door swung open and Rin stepped inside. "Oh, you're awake," he grinned.

"Good morning, Rin-senpai," Aiichiro yawned. "Did you have a good run?"

"It was alright," Rin grunted, beginning to change out of his sweaty jogging clothes. Aiichiro politely looked away, though he would have liked to watch. "How was your sleep last night? You really shouldn't let yourself fall asleep at your desk like that."

"I'm a little stiff, but otherwise I'm okay," Aiichiro shrugged. "It was actually pretty comfortable after you brought my pillow and blanket."

"Ah, yeah, when you wouldn't wake up I figured I should at least do that much," Rin said, brushing it off.

Aiichiro continued to sit, staring down at his pillow. "Rin-senpai, I had the craziest dream last night," he said reluctantly.

"Oh?" Rin's curiosity was piqued. "Was it the one with the cow again?"

"No, no, this one was a lot more realistic," Aiichiro blushed as he remembered the cow dream. In it, he had some insatiable thirst for milk, but every time he got a glass, he would turn around and find a cow staring him down. He didn't eat dairy for almost a week. "In this dream, I heard you talking."

"What's so weird about that?" Rin asked.

"It's what you said," Aiichiro grabbed his pillow and pulled it to his chest.

"Are you going to tell me what I said?"

The nervous first-year stood up and looked at Rin, who was by now out of his jogging clothes and into something decent. "You told me you loved me," he answered, his voice low and muffled by his pillow.

Rin blinked, staring at Aiichiro. Moments passed and neither of them spoke. Finally, Aiichiro's alarm went off, and he scrambled to climb his bunk and shut it off. While he was still on his bed, he heard Rin sit down on his own bunk below. "It's not that weird," he said softly.

"Huh?"

"I said, it's not that weird," Rin grumbled.

Aiichiro climbed back down and stood before the redhead. "It isn't?"

"Lately, I've been telling you that every night after you fall asleep," Rin admitted, his cheeks bright red and his eyes cast to the ground.

"W-wait, what?" Aiichiro stammered.

Rin raised his eyes to meet Aiichiro's. "I love you."

Aiichiro's knees gave out from under him and he had to catch himself on the bed frame. "Rin-senpai, you're not just teasing me, are you?"

"No, Ai," Rin stood up and took him by the shoulders, steadying him and making him look him in the eye again. "I realized it a couple of weeks ago. I tried to deny it, but then when I saw you sleeping, you always looked so peaceful, so perfect... I started confessing to you when you were asleep, when I was sure you couldn't hear me."

"Rin-senpai," Aiichiro breathed. He saw no deception in his senpai's eyes. He felt his face grow warm and had to fight back tears. "I love you, too," he cried.

Rin pulled him in close and kissed him. "I'm glad," he smiled.

Aiichiro blushed and wiped his tears away, a broad smile spreading across his face. "If this is just another dream then I don't want to wake up," he sniffled.

Rin pinched him.

"Ow!"

"It's not a dream, Ai," he assured him. "I love you."


	7. Day 7- Midnight Swim

_Sorry it's so late, but real life and a competition got in my way a little bit this week. I may actually continue this prompt, cause it was really fun writing this!_

* * *

A warm breeze brushed Aiichiro's bangs to the side as he stepped into the cool water, the waves lapping at his ankles. He was nervous about entering the water this late at night; he had only been walking the beach to calm his mind before bed, he hadn't meant to go in the water at all. But he saw something- someone?- and had to be sure.

"Excuse me..?" He called to the form, laying still in the shallow water. His greatest fear was that he had stumbled onto a dead body, but from what he could see, that wasn't quite right. Shining his flashlight on them, he saw the figure was lying with it's mouth in the water, and further down... was that a fish tail? No, not fish, it looked more like a shark.

Cautiously, Aiichiro knelt beside the creature. "Hello? Are you alive?" He gulped. What if it was alive? Was this thing dangerous?

"Mm," the mer-creature began to move its head.

Aiichiro backed up a little. "Um, e-excuse me, are you alright?"

"Huh?" The creature raised its head, its red hair dripping wet sand, and looked at Aiichiro with red eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"U-um..." Aiichiro was captivated and scared, and under the apparently male creature's gaze, he lost his words.

"I..." the merman tried to speak, but his face grew pained and he grabbed his neck.

"Ah!" Aiichiro ran forward to help, taking him by his underarms and dragging him deeper into the water. "This is what you need, right?" As he pulled the merman deeper in, he didn't even mind the waves that soaked his clothes.

Once they were far enough out that the creature was able to submerge his head and neck, he fought himself free of Aiichiro and did so. In the dark, Aiichiro couldn't tell if he'd swum away or was still there in front of him. When he didn't resurface, Aiichiro started back to shore.

"Wait!" Aiichiro felt a hand go around his ankle and nearly fell face-first into the water.

Turning around, Aiichiro's blue eyes met those gleaming red ones once more. The merman's head was just above the water- was he lying on his stomach? It wasn't that deep here. "A-are you okay?" Aiichiro asked for about the third time.

The perplexed merman stared at him, dumbfounded. "I'm fine, thanks to you," he said softly.

"That's good," Aiichiro smiled. "I'm glad!"

"Yeah, well," the merman swished his tail, stirring up the water. "You really shouldn't be."

Aiichiro tilted his head. "I shouldn't?"

"Y'see, the existence of my kind is supposed to be secret,"

Aiichiro saw the merman's eyes fall and felt the atmosphere change. He tried to back away, but the grip the creature still held on him grew tighter. "L-let go of me, please!"

"I can't," the merman said softly. "I can't let you live."

"Why not?!" Aiichiro yelled. "I just saved your life!"

"I know!" The shark-man cried out. "I don't want to do it! But if I let you go and you tell anyone what you saw here tonight, it could be the end of my people. It's our law that I have to kill you now that you've seen me."

Aiichiro struggled against the merman's grip, trying desperately to escape. He felt the creature grab hold of his other ankle and start pulling him, causing him to fall into the water. When he rolled over and tried to sit up, the merman was on top of him, holding him under the shallow waves.

"I'm sorry," he was crying.

Aiichiro tried to pry the creature's hands from him, but he was stronger than Aiichiro. As another waved washed over him, stirring up the sand and obscuring his pained vision, he felt the merman's tail brush against his leg. _How could this be happening?_ He asked himself. _How could this be real?_

As Aiichiro's breath ran out and he became his most desperate, he felt the hands on him release. Struggling to get upright as quickly as possible, Aiichiro's head burst out from the water and he gasped for air, turning his head away from the waves that splashed water into his mouth.

"I can't do it," the merman cried. His head was turned away from Aiichiro. "I can't do it."

Aiichiro knew in his mind that he should be taking advantage of this opportunity to get up and run away, but his legs just wouldn't listen. He was mesmerized by this creature with red eyes and a shark tail.

"Why aren't you running?" He asked. "Go, before someone else finds you!"

"I can't move," Aiichiro replied all too honestly. The merman lunged at him and suddenly Aiichiro was on his feet again.

"There, now go!"

"W-wait!" Aiichiro looked down at him and wondered if mermen cried tears, or if it was just the salty ocean water streaking down his cheek. "Before I go, at least tell me your name."

"...What?" The merman asked, wiping some sand from his lips. "My name?"

"I want to know your name," Aiichiro said gently. "Mine is Nitori Aiichiro."

"Nitori Aiichiro..?"

"That's right," Aiichiro grinned nervously. "And you are?"

"...Rin," the merman replied quietly. "Matsuoka Rin."

"Matsuoka-san," Aiichiro reached out his hand, trusting that Rin wouldn't change his mind about killing him. Judging by the look in his eyes, Aiichiro was confident that he was safe. "Even though you tried to kill me, it was a pleasure to meet you. I..." his voice trailed off. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you!"

Rin's eyes widened and he stared at the teenager in awe. "Ai," he murmured.

"Eh?"

"Erm, well, as long as I'm breaking the rules," Rin rubbed the back of his neck, being careful not to touch where his (what Aiichiro assumed to be) gills were. "I'm glad I met you... and I'm grateful to you. So," he beckoned for Aiichiro to come closer, and when he did, he kissed him. "Thanks,"

Aiichiro couldn't move. The salty taste of Rin's lips lingered on his own, and he could only stare in disbelief. When Rin disappeared under the water, Aiichiro gasped. "Wait!" He called. "Don't go!"

Rin's head resurfaced a few seconds later. "I didn't go anywhere," he grumbled. "I just needed to breathe."

"Oh, right," Aiichiro sighed.

"Human," Rin said firmly.

"I just told you my na-"

"Do you... do you want to see me again sometime?"

It may have been Aiichiro's eyes playing tricks on him in the moonlight, but he thought he saw Rin blushing. "I'd love to," he replied earnestly.

"Then, next week, meet me here again at this time," Rin instructed. "I won't be back around until then, so don't come looking for me. And remember, don't tell anyone about me, or I really will kill you and them!"

"I promise!" Aiichiro replied solemnly. "I won't tell a single soul!"

Rin smiled softly. "Good," he said. "And I won't tell my people about you."

"Good," Aiichiro grinned. "I don't feel like being eaten by sharks."

"Oh, no?" Rin asked. He pulled Aiichiro down on his ass and brought his face in close. "Not even by me?" He breathed, pressing his lips to Aiichiro's neck and gently nipping at his skin.

"H-hey," Aiichiro said in an almost moan. "Cut that out!"

Rin immediately obeyed, but he didn't let Aiichiro up just yet. Instead, he moved his lips to Aiichiro's, kissing him again. "Someday I may devour you, but I swear I'll never hurt you," he promised in a low, seductive voice. "So, remember to come next week."

"I'll be here," Aiichiro promised. "I'll definitely be here!"


End file.
